This invention pertains to card type devices, and in particular, to a method of producing such single unit phone cards that are designed to allow the user to receive a single unit phone card having the vital information concealed until such time as the user wishes to use the information.
Many types of phone cards or collector cards are currently on the market. Most current cards are manufactured as a plain card having all the necessary information. The card is then enclosed in a wrap of cellophane or the like with an additional insert to conceal the personal identification numbers (pin), so that the specific information and the variably imaged personal identification numbers necessary for the call is kept hidden until such time as it is used. What is needed is a method of producing a single unit phone card assembly that will provide a simplified delivery system for the cards and not reveal the information nor the variably imaged personal identification number on the card until it is sought by the user. What has not been done in this area is a single piece item that can be in the form of a phone card that can contain important information on the sealed portion of the phone card that has been laminated together and, at the same time, can easily have sections removed to reveal that information. What is needed is a single unit phone card assembly that an individual can easily and effectively print on current printing equipment while, at the same time, maintaining a designated finished phone card size. What is also needed is a single unit phone card assembly which will allow a variable imaging printing capability upon any of the sides of the single unit phone card assembly.
Clearly, it is desirable for a item of this type to be very adaptable. At the same time, the item should be easy to manufacture and be produced of cost effective material. It is the object of this invention to set forth a method of producing a single unit phone card assembly which avoids the disadvantages, previously mentioned limitations of methods of producing typical phone card delivery systems.